


high on you

by flowermouth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermouth/pseuds/flowermouth
Summary: “Wrong name, babydoll,” Jaemin murmurs at him, not even the slightest bit apologetic for staving off Jeno’s orgasm yet again.“Mommy,” Jeno corrects himself, jutting his bottom lip out, “Please fuck me.”





	high on you

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self indulgent

“Oh, fuck, Jaemin please, h-harder...” Jeno whimpers.

His pale fingers grip the comforter, thighs trembling on either side of Jaemin’s hips. He gasps as Jaemin’s thrusts inside of him slow to a stop. Jaemin leans down and turns Jeno’s jaw to the side with his free hand, and latches his lips onto his neck. A small whine escapes Jeno’s cherry red lips and Jaemin grins cockily.

“Wrong name, babydoll,” Jaemin murmurs at him, not even the slightest bit apologetic for staving off Jeno’s orgasm yet again.

“Mommy,” Jeno corrects himself, jutting his bottom lip out, “Please fuck me.”

“You don’t make the rules around here, princess.” Jaemin chuckles but picks up his pace anyway. He thrusts in slowly, barely moving an inch inside Jeno, but it causes the elder to buck his hips down, moan catching in his throat.

“Holy shit, Jaem—mommy, ah, I’m so close just —”

Jaemin pulls all the way out and slams back in, causing Jeno to jerk roughly. He can feel Jeno tighten around him, his body subconsciously reacting to the rough treatment. 

Jeno keeps pushing his hips down, trying to meet Jaemin halfway and shove his cock inside as deep as possible. Jaemin isn’t having that, pulling his hand away from Jeno’s jaw and down to those milky white thighs he loves so much. He holds them in place, grip like iron, keeping Jeno from rocking back against him.

“You said you’d be good,” Jaemin chastises him, brows furrowed, “Don’t make me stop you from coming.”

“No!” Jeno sobs loudly, bottom lip jutting out in a pout as his eyes start to water at the prospect, “No, please. I’ll be good, I promise.”

Jaemin wipes a stray tear away from Jeno’s face as he pleads. He could never deny Jeno anything, yet he still begs like a whore whenever Jaemin even hints at anything like that. Jaemin likes that, how slutty and unashamed Jeno becomes once he gets some cock inside him.

“Fuck, baby,” Jaemin whispers, watching as his cock slowly disappears into Jeno. He bites his bottom lip and lets his eyes flicker up to Jeno’s face. And god, did he love the sight of his boyfriend like this. Anyone with functioning eyes can see that Jeno is handsome, but only Jaemin gets to see him like this; flushed pink, cock drunk and desperate.

Jeno’s eyes peek out from under his rustled bangs, pupils blown wide. His lips, still shiny from saliva, looked bruised and puffed as his tongue peeks out to wet them again. The muscles in his stomach flex as Jaemin pushes deeper into him, prompting pretty little sounds that make it difficult for Jaemin to want anything other than to fuck Jeno all day long. 

Jeno stretches his arms above his head and grips at the bed frame, twisting his lower half trying to get Jaemin’s cock deeper. Jaemin gives him a blank look as he pushes Jeno’s hips back onto the bed. 

“Tell me how much you want my cock, princess.”

Jeno whimpers pitifully. “So fucking much, ah fuck, just please...I need to come so bad, just please, please...”

Jaemin’s eyes darken as he bends forward and presses his lips to Jeno’s ear.

“Tell Mommy what you want him to do.”

Jeno’s arms come up around Jaemin’s neck and he wraps his legs higher up on Jaemin’s hips. His gulp is audible to Jaemin.

“I want you to fuck me, Mommy,” he pleads, voice ruined, “I-I want you to put my legs over your shoulders and,” Jeno seriously looks like he’s going to  _ cry,  _ “mmh, fuck me hard and deep oh god, Mommy please...I need to come, I need you to come in me, please.”

Before Jeno can react, Jaemin pulls back and roughly slings Jeno’s long legs over his shoulders, slamming into him. Jeno’s declaration of “Fu-uck,” echoes through the room, barely heard over the sound of the bedframe hitting the wall.

Jaemin doesn’t hold back. His thrusts are deep and sloppy and god, he is close to coming. Underneath him, Jeno is a mess of sweat and precome, his cock beading up and leaking on his stomach. He presses his forehead to Jaemin’s collarbones, a litany of sweet sounding “mommy, mommy, mommy”s coming out of him as Jaemin pounds into him.

He gets louder when Jaemin slides his free hand over Jeno’s leaking cock, tugging it with his thrusts. “Mommy,” Jeno cries, “oh, I’m so close, I’m gonna come.. please let me come, ah ah ah—” the words tumble out of his mouth, hands shaking where they are looped around Jaemin’s neck. 

“Come on, baby,” Jaemin coos at him, “come for mommy.”

Jeno shudders and presses his head harder against Jaemin’s collarbone as he comes, ‘Jaemin’ and ‘mommy’ seemingly the only words he knows as he comes in hot, white ropes over his stomach.

Everything around Jaemin is too tight, too hot, too Jeno, and he lasts three more thrusts before he buries himself deep inside his boyfriend and fills him up with come. 


End file.
